inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherries
'' Cherries, labelled, The Identical Duo, are male contestants in Inanimate Insanity II. They were placed on Team Bright Lights. Personality Cherries are two little twins connected at the stem. Although they are two different people, they share the same brain, really making them the same person trapped in two different bodies. They always have the same opinion on anything. However, their pleasure for pranking gets out of hand and can hurt the others around them, despite them not meaning to take it as far as they do. Coverage In Breaking The Ice, the Cherries were insulted by Lightbulb who said, "Aw, you're replacing us with them?" Then they called Cheesy's joke, which was "That wasn't a very bright thing to say", a "nice one", however, the Fan joke they didn't get to them and they called it not funny. In the Icebreakers challenge, the Cherries were worried that Paintbrush will push them off, not knowing what he/she was. Paintbrush backed away, accidently bumping into Microphone, pushing her power button, causing her to scream, blowing the Cherries, along with many other people, off the iceberg. After this, the Cherries were placed on Lightbulb's team, the Bright Lights. Later, in the dodge ball contest, they managed to knock Box out the game, however, their team lost due to Microphone screaming with the volume up and the balls hitting them. They were up for elimination. In Marsh on Mars, the Cherries offered Soap a joke. She took the offer, and the duo acted out a Marshmallow and Apple argument, which Soap found funny. However, when Apple and Marshmallow contributed to the joke, breaking Test Tube in the process, Soap dislikes it, as it wasn't a clean joke. The Cherries storm off, upset that their joke was ruined. As Apple and Marshmallow are making up, the Cherries set up a trap, which sends Marshmallow to Mars. When Apple wants to know who did it, they blame it on Box, leading to him getting sent to The Calm-down Corner. Later, they are revealed to be safe at elimination, but, by using a telescope they find Marshmallow is on Mars. As the episode progresses they look worried, but do not speak. When Marshmallow is returned, it's revealed that they have lost, due to Fan bringing an egg, which Apple thought was Marshmallow. In Tri Your Best, they were up for elimination once again, and got eliminated with 974 votes. The Cherries admit to sending Marshmallow to Mars ,because nobody laughed at their joke. They try to say something before going in the Elimination Portal, but they get pushed in by Yang. n A Kick in the Right Direction, Cherries appears on MePhone's MeLife recovery app. Trivia *There is another contestant on Object Overload, a series by XanyLeaves, like Cherries, but they hate each other. *Cherries are maraschino cherries, which was found out in Best of Cherries video, when someone asked what the Cherries said when Yang pushed them in the Rejection Portal, which was responded by AnimationEpic. *Cherries like to play pranks on people. *Cherries is one person trapped in 2 bodies, according to his site bio. *Cherries can be called the opposite of Yin-Yang , due to Yin-Yang being two people stuck together in one body, and Cherries is one person trapped in two bodies. They also get along with each other, while Yin and Yang don't. *Usually, the left Cherry talks more than the right Cherry, while the left cherry pantomimes what the right cherry says. *Cherries has recieved the second most elimination votes by viewers in Inanimate Insanity II history, before Trophy had recieved 1945 votes, the most votes in Inanimate Insanity II history. **Cherries altogether has recieved the third most elimination votes in the Object World, with Puffball from BFDIA getting more elimination votes with 1,400+ and Trophy getting more votes with 1945. Gallery |-| Overall= Cherries .png Cherries.png Cherries Banner.png 185px-CherriesLinkIdle.png Cherries 4.PNG Cherries 5.PNG |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Ii2.png Cherries!.jpg Cherries.jpg Cherries.PNG FanCherriesBlog.png CherriesYikes.png ToiletCherriesMasks.png CherriesBoxIsBlamed.png CherriesPayment.png CherriesStormOff.png MarshmallowAppleCherriesSoapHighVoice.png Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Cherries on the MeLife Recovery Center. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Arms and Legs Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:Eliminated Contestants